User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Grave Carver Aaron
Grave Carver Aaron Skill 'Supreme Ruler's Inquisition (40% boost to Def for all Units, probable slight reduction in damage taken & hugely boosts BB gauge every turn) 'Burst 'Necro Illusion (15 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & boosts allies' BB gauge; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 30 BC) 'Brave Burst Chaos Divide (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, boosts allies' BB gauge & boosts allies' Def for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 18 BC) Brave Burst Dark Samsara (20 combo massive Dark attack on all enemies, boosts allies' BB gauge, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns & reduces damage taken by 75%; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 20 BC) Skill Lost Half (Boost to BB gauge when attacked) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary A-A-RON! WHERE IS A-A-RON?! NO A-A-RON IN THE CLASSROOM!? Oh-shag-henessey... I swear Aaron didn't do anything wrong. Looking back at my Unit Spotlights, I realized that Aaron is the second damage mitigator to be reviewed! One of the most requested Unit Spotlights, here is Aaron's Unit Spotlight! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Aaron boosts Def by 40%. This might seem useful at first, but it's not all that great. Seria's 5* form even surpasses this. Another unit we can compare this to is Grahdens. His Leader Skill boosts all stats by 35%. True, Grahdens is short by 5% Def, but he also boosts HP. HP is a lot more effective in terms of survivability as there are fixed damage attacks in the challenges we have in the game. For Aaron to boost Def, it does not serve much of a survivability effective niche. Aaron also gives the squad a 10% chance to mitigate 20% of the damage taken. Sounds amazing, right? Not really. If you look at Tridon's Leader Skill, he mitigates 10% of the damage received. True, Tridon lacks 10% compared to Aaron but Tridon's mitigation is a lot more reliable compared to Aaron since you are guaranteed to mitigate damage with Tridon. With Aaron as the lead, you might not even mitigate damage at all because of RNG fooling with your luck. Even worse, 10% is one of the lowest probabilities for this kind of effect. Bargus's Leader Skill has a 20% chance to apply the similar effect compared to Aaron's 10%. Then, we get to the positive place. Aaron's Leader Skill also boosts BB gauges by 4 BC. This is, however, not the best boost in the game as Alma boosts BB gauges by 5 BC, which is currently the best in the game. However, for Aaron's case, 4 BC is the best BB recovery in the game for Leader Skills that have secondary effects. For Alma's case, boosting BB gauges is the only thing her Leader Skill does. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Grave Carver Aaron carves out 50% of the damage taken with this BB. Hehe, see what I did there? Alrighty, I'm done. Aaron's BB utilizes a nice 480% damage modifier. This damage modifier is much higher than normal damage modifiers you see on BB, which is normally 280% for 7* units. Even better, this BB mitigates 50% of the damage taken. With the impending number of challenges, damage mitigation becomes an essential buff to utilize when setting up squads. This is due to the fact that bosses deal massive amounts of damage that is only survivable by mitigating the damage taken. Unfortunately, this BB is single-target. Even with the 30 BC Drop Check, Aaron only utilizes that against one enemy. Regardless, if you are in desperate need of mitigation, definitely use Aaron's BB if he doesn't have his SBB ready. Even better, Aaron adds 5 BC to all allies' BB gauges. If you are in desperate need of other units' BB or SBB, you can use Aaron's BB to not only mitigate, but also boost the units' BB gauges. This is a great effect as this can combo very well with other units. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Aaron's SBB utilizes a 400% damage modifier. This is a relatively weak damage modifier compared to most 7* units, considering the fact that most 7* units have a 500% damage modifier. Fortunately, the damage mitigation is there to make up for the damage. Like his BB, Aaron's SBB reduces all damage taken by 50%. As mentioned in the Brave Burst section, damage mitigation becomes an essential buff to use in any situation. Considering the fact that bosses from harder challenges deal massive damage, damage mitigation is a must to survive those attacks. The 80% Def buff is quite nice too. It might not be the best, but when combined with damage mitigation, the damage received is significantly reduced. Even better, Aaron adds 8 BC to all allies' BB gauges. This is as good as Zelnite's BB gauge boost on his BB and SBB. If you are in desperate need of other units' BB or SBB, you can use Aaron's BB to not only mitigate, but also boost the units' BB gauges. This is a great effect as this can combo very well with other units. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Not only does Aaron mitigate 50% of the damage taken with his BB and SBB, Aaron also mitigates damage with his UBB, but with 75% mitigation! Nice! This means that the damage taken will be drastically reduced to almost a pulp. Even better, Aaron adds 15 BC to all allies' BB gauges. This will fill a huge chunk in BB gauges, more than half of the BB/SBB gauge for most units. With the cherry on top, Aaron recovers BB gauges by 15 BC EVERY turn for 3 turns. This not only makes it easier for Aaron to be able to mitigate every turn, but it also fills other units' BB gauges, driving the BB gauge momentum. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Lack Lilly Matah, Diana, Oguro, or the like? Aaron's Extra Skill does what it says. It fills upon receiving damage. Considering most bosses hit the squad with a barrage of attacks and AoE attacks, Aaron can easily get his BB/SBB gauge filled, making him one of the most efficient damage mitigators to use in the game. Arena Score: 8/10 Aaron is actually quite hard to use in Arena, even as a damage mitigator. This is due to the fact that Arena battles aren't meant to take long or drag long. As amazing as Aaron's damage mitigation is, units can still die from enemies' BB, especially if multiple units are unleashing them. What makes Aaron's Arena score suffer is the fact that his BB is single-target. Units are most likely to fill their BB gauges than their SBB gauges. If you are getting Aaron's BB all the time, he will only be single-targeting enemies. As a Leader, Aaron can help units tank the normal attacks coming at them on the opponent's first turn with the 40% Def boost. Indeed, this Def buff isn't the best, but there's also the 10% chance of reducing damage by 20%. However, this effect shouldn't be relied on as it depends on RNG for it to activate. The 4 BC fill is nice, but not as effective as BB gauge fill rate. Overall, Aaron's Leader Skill isn't bad to use in Arena, but there are way better Leader Skills to use than this. Stats Score: 9/10 How high can Aaron's stats go?! His HP, Atk, Def, and Rec are way above average! These stats are very comparable to Elimo, Deus, and Edea's stats. As a damage mitigator, Aaron doesn't have a problem with dealing decent amounts of damage, surviving well, and recovering lots of HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Aaron is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Ever since Tesla (5* form of Oulu and Deus) came out, damage mitigators became one of the most ideal units to use in a squad. He and Darvanshel were the only damage mitigators that were available when Trial 003 (in Global) and it was a matter of sheer luck of getting them. Since then, having a damage mitigator is absolutely essential to have in a squad. As more challenges got released, like Trials and GGC, damage mitigators became a must-have due to the amount of damage the enemies inflict. With more and more units receiving damage mitigating abilities, it has gotten much easier to obtain a damage mitigator. Even better, the Mock Unit Tesla is a free damage mitigator obtainable when reaching Hunter Rank 31 in Frontier Hunter. Unfortunately, despite damage mitigating abilities being available to newly released units and old unit evolutions, there is still a matter of RNG of obtaining one. With Aaron and his mitigating abilities, Aaron can be used practically anywhere. Despite his huge competition between him, Deus, Elimo, and Edea, Aaron still proves to be one of the best units to use in the game. Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 There you have it, Aaron, the first Dark damage mitigator! That's all for the Ishgria Demons! How badly do you want Aaron? REALLY BADLY! Badly! Not so badly... Dude, he sucks... Don't care. Comment below on what you think of Aaron! Have you summoned him yet? Does he look cool? If you have him, how useful is he to you? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Galactic Treasure Ivris *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Dark Legend Magress *Thief God Zelnite Category:Blog posts